


RMS Titanic - 14 April 1912

by J_Flattermann



Series: Tormented Souls [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	RMS Titanic - 14 April 1912

Written for Viggo Peter Mortensen jr.'s birthday. (Crossposted to 

gondorian_men and sons_of_gondor)

  
[](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/952/841685)

Series: Tourmented Souls [Chapter 1]  
Title:     RMS Titanic  
Pairing: Viggo Peter Mortensen jr./Sean Bean  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: Slash  
Word count: 4,554  
Disclaimer: Pure fiction. No infringment intended to whoever holds any rights to the names mentioned.   
Summary: Viggo meets Sean, but is their relationship doomed and is it their first meeting?

  
  


The stupid cow sitting next to him at the Captain’s table had ruined his best shirt front spilling the red burgundy all over him.

He had remained calm as a gentleman of his status should be. Dabbed the worst splatters with his damask napkin  before getting up, excusing himself and left to get changed.

He had walked slowly seemingly at ease with himself and his surroundings out of the restaurant on B-deck and towards the elevators next to the Grand Staircase. 

The page operating the device had nodded towards him after the cast iron doors had spilled their content of festively dressed passengers.

His cabin was on the A-deck a first class parlour suite. Of course the page knew this as there were only four luxury cabin’s on board the two millionaire suites on B-deck and the two parlour suites on A. Therefore he hadn’t to tell the boy who just pushed the iron doors close and moved the handle that set the elevator in motion, moving slowly upwards.

His cabin wasn’t far from the Grand Staircase and the elevators. He just had to walk past the entrance of the first class smoke room and around the corner to the left again.

Of course his father had refused to book one of the millionaire suites as he was traveling alone. However he knew that his cabin was one of the two largest cabins to have on the A-deck. The other was inhabited by a Thomas Andrews, he knew. Curious he had asked when boarding who had booked the millionaire suites to learn that one was used by the Cardeza’s with the surrounding smaller cabins in use by their staff. The second millionaire suite had been book by a Mr. Joseph Bruce Ismay of the White Star Line. 

Being invited to have his meals at the Captain’s table at all times, he was lucky to be introduced to the illustrious guest on board.

Deep in thoughts he turned his steps to the starboard side of the luxury liner he was on to walk to the door of his cabin. Meanwhile he fished inside his pockets for the key, which he held ready in hand before even reaching the door. Stroking with his thumb over the brass label which read A-37 on one side and “RMS Titanic - White Star Line” on the other. The keys felt comfortingly heavy in his hands and they turned easily inside the lock.

The door sprang open and he stepped over the threshold about to close the door when he heard a noise from inside. He flung the key and the door and rushed inside his cabin. 

“Who’s there?” He shouted and pushed the second door leading to his bedroom open. Next to his bed crouched down he found a young blond man in staff uniform. “Who are you? Come out from there?” He demanded. “What are you doing in my cabin? Speak up man!”

The young man stumbled to his feet. He was very red in the face and started to stammer.

“I… I… I’m the deck st… st… steward, Mr. Mortensen, Sir. Deck Steward Bean, Mr. Mortensen, Sir.”

Viggo looked the intruder up and down. Trying to figure out what he was made of.

“Are you trying to steal, what?” He said more sharply than intended.

The young man blushed deeply but shook his head sending his too long blond hair flying.

His answer came rushed, breathless, whispered.

“I heard of your mishap at dinner and thought you needed a hand.” Pointing on the bed where a new shirt was laid out, clean, starched stiff and immaculately pressed.

Viggo shrugged out of his tails and flung them over a chair nearby. THen he started to unbutton his waist coat. The white cloth of the vest had blood red wine splatters too.

“Get me a fresh vest out.” He said to the blond who at first stared but then turned and started to search the wardrobe for a replacement of the garment the passenger was just about to chuck.

Viggo had noticed the hesitation and had to grin. The man was English, the term vest meant something different for him. But still he had been quick in noticing what was asked of him. Viggo liked that.

He peeled himself out of his vest and dropped it on the floor.

Over the last couple of weeks he had to fend for himself. He had missed his man servant dearly. It was all very inconvenient.

His man had been taken ill and he had to leave him behind in an Irish hospital.

The young steward finally found the drawer that held the passenger’s waist coats. He had to bend low to reach inside and Viggo unashamedly mustered him as his uniform jacket moved upwards revealing the roundness of his back and his uniform trousers tightened around his bum.

«Good figure.» Viggo thought but immediately told himself off. «Never with servants. You know the rules. No scandals, Viggo. No blackmailers.»

It was almost as if his father’s voice was speaking in his mind. Still he couldn’t turn his eyes as he slowly unbuttoned his soiled shirt.

“Get me a fresh undershirt as well while you are at it.” He said instead and both his stained shirt and the undershirt joined the vest on the floor in one big heap just where he stood.

Bare chested with one arm outstretched he impatiently started to flick his fingers. The room felt drafty. He wanted a fresh shirt, needed a fresh undershirt.

  
The Steward emerged from the trunk with a vest and the waistcoat which he carefully laid out on the bed next to the stiff shirt. He handed Viggo the vest and after a minute of immobility just staring at Viggo’s well muscled chest and the dark fluffy hairs that covered it. Viggo could see him holding his breath for brief moment before he sprang back to life as if coming out of a dream.

Viggo struggled pulling the undershirt over his head getting his arms somewhat entangled, so Steward Bean was rushing to his aid with a pair of additional hands to pull at the shirt. Viggo could feel the heat of the stewart’s body next to his own. The cooling of the skin where the young man’s breath brushed over him.

The Stewart's hands seemed rather keen to touch instead of helping to a yank the shirt down and then suddenly there was the sensation of two soft, moist lips touching his neck and shoulders.

With a swift move Viggo turned around taking the steward by surprise.

“How old are you?” Viggo hissed breathless. “Twenty-one. Twenty-two in a few days, sir.”

Viggo grabbed the steward by the shoulders and pressed himself hard against the blond man’s body, his lips found the others in a hard kiss.

  
As he broke the kiss of both panted heavily and Viggo felt the young man’s errection just as he noticed his own.

With a few strides he was back at the door to turn the key in the lock, returning into the bedroom he said “Get undressed.” Ripping the fresh undershirt off his own body.

With hasty fingers the Stewart fiddled with the shiny brass buttons on his uniform. “Easy. Slowly.” Viggo said pulling the chair over, sitting down on it, to watch as the blond haired mean pushing button after button through the holes in the thick fabric of his uniform jacket.

“What is your first name?” he asked the young man who was just about to pull his arms out of his jacket sleeves.

“What’s your first name? You certainly must have a first name.” The young man looked irritated. “Sean,” he said, “my name is Sean.”

“Okay, Sean. Listen. I want you to take off your shoes and socks first, you hear?” “Aye aye, sir.” The young man answered to this request. He sat down on the bed starting to undo the laces and to pull off first right and then the left shoe just to carry on with the socks as well.

“Come over here.” He told the young man who followed his demand. Standing in front of Viggo who still sat in his chair Sean blushed slightly. “What do you wish me to do, sir?” He asked.

“First and foremost I wished you would call me by my first name Viggo.” 

Sean blushed slightly which made his green eyes standing out even more. 

“You have beautiful eyes.” Viggo said to him as he reached for the young man’s shirt and yanked it out of the trousers. He then started to open the shirt from the bottom as high up as he could reach. Halfway up their hands met as Sean had begun to open the buttons from the top. But when Sean wanted to pull the shirt off Viggo stopped him. “Wait!” He said. Instead he got up from the chair and then slowly pushed the shirt away from Sean’s shoulders. On first appearance the chest seemed to be without any hairs only when Viggo turned Sean he could the the light catching in the light blond fluff that grew around the aureoles of Sean’s nipples and on the breast muscles.

“You are beautiful. Has anybody told you that before?” His hand stroke gently over the steward’s chest catching on the risen nipple and he used gentle force to brush past slowly so that the nipple would catch in each gap between his fingers. He leaned in again and they kissed. 

Totally forgetting the clothing spread out on the bed they tumbled and fell upon it.

Viggo with nimble fingers unbuttoning Sean’s pants and pushing them down. Sean at the same time struggled slightly with Viggo’s belt buckle. 

“Let me.” Viggo said and stood up to unbuckle the belt and with swift moves button and zipper followed and the trousers fell to the ground. Quickly toeing his shoes off he climbed back onto the bed into the waiting arms.

Rolling them over Viggo managed to make Sean topping him. “You first.” He gasped and lifted his pelvis. 

Leaving a moist track on Viggo’s rump with his tongue Sean moved slowly downward  until Viggo’s erected member stroke his cheek in expectation of what was to come.

Viggo gasped for air pushing Sean’s head lower with fingers entangled in the steward’s thick blond hair. He bit his lower lip as he spread his legs further and tried to shove his pelvis further up.

Sean smiled at the eagerness of the young American with pursed lips he gentle probed the head of the already hot and throbbing penis. Then he let his tongue follow.

Viggo made small popping noises in his throat. 

Sean’s own penis painfully neglected started to knock at Sean’s belly to call for attention.

Sean reached down and started to push and pull, making sure that his action was notice by Viggo as he rubbed himself against Viggo’s uplifted bum.

Using his pre-cum as lubricant he slowly pushed inside Viggo’s ready quivering hotness. Slowly holding Viggo down who tried to push further. Reaching between Viggo’s and his body for providing assistance with Viggo’s release. Pushing ever so slightly forward until he is buried deep in the heat that engulfs him. His lips pressing down on Viggo’s.

Whispering “Hold still. Don’t move.”

After the climax Sean rolled over and they lay side by side at first panting for air, later sharing Viggo’s last cigarette. 

“Where are you from?” Sean asked and blowing a smoke ring Viggo answered “New York and the world. And you?” 

“North England.” 

“Oh you couldn’t specify that a bit more?” Viggo said and both had to laugh.

“Sheffield, Yorkshire.”

“Hm. Never been there.” 

“There is nothing there to see. Why should you?”

“You said you’re soon to be twenty-two. When is your birthday?”

“What date is today?”

“April 14th.”

“In three days, then.” 

Viggo shifted to rest himself on his elbow so he could look down at Sean.

“Let’s celebrate that together. Shall we?”

“Hm. Need to see if I can take some time off. Shit! Which reminds me ... I have to go.”

Sean grunted a little as he got up from the bed searching the room for his clothes. Viggo watched him from the bed.

“Will you come back later?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Sure.”

“OK.”

Time for Viggo was moving at snail’s pace, despite his best efforts to distract himself in the different facilities the liner had to offer for first class passengers. Still he found himself checking his watch more often then usual.

Every now and again he would come across Sean who had a busy working schedule and no time to give the slightest hint of recognition.

Viggo wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or hurt. The young man certainly was discrete.

Nevertheless every time he passed by without the slightest sign Viggo’s heart felt a painful stab.

«Stop being ridiculous.» He told himself. «If he’s found to meddle with you he loses his job. And you yourself can’t afford a scandal with a ship’s steward. Dad surely would not be best pleased.»

Still his heart wouldn’t listen.

After attending the evening dinner at the Captain’s table again, this time without any incident, Viggo retired to the smoke room on the A-deck close to his cabin.

He had buried his nose in a book whilst smoking a cigarette when his name was called out.

“Message for Mr. Mortensen. Message for Mr. Mortensen.” A page boy called out and Viggo waved him over. The boy pushed a silver tray under his nose on which lay a sealed envelope. Viggo thanked the boy and dropped a quarter dollar on the tray which owned him a wide smile of the boy who was quick to hide the coin in his pant’s pocket.

Viggo ripped the envelope open and released a piece of paper. A smile split his face. “Clever boy.” He whispered as he read Sean’s message.

The message read ‘Finish at 10 pm. Will come straight to your cabin if I can. Make sure to leave it unlocked. If I’m not there by 10.15 call. S’

The message was cryptic enough not to be suspicious when seen. However to be on the safe side Viggo burnt it in his ashtray. Just then Sean appeared with a decanter asking if Mr. Mortensen wished a refill of his tumbler.

“No. Thank you. But, I have an appointment later for which I want a clear head.” Viggo replied grinning.

“Very good, sir.” Sean replied and bowed, trying hard to hide his grin. He then move on to the next smoking table and there refilled a gentleman’s crystal tumbler.

Viggo fumbled for his watch chain flipped open the lid and check the time. He then stretched his limbs, yawned and putting the book down on the table got up.

He stretched himself one more time, scanning the room only to find that Sean had noticed his actions. Then he slowly left wishing the officer in charge of the room a good night.

Leaving the smoke room he checked his watch again. It was ten to ten. Smiling he went straight to his room but left the entrance door unlocked.

Five minutes past ten he heard his front door opened and closed. He got up and smiled.

Sean stood by the door unbuttoning his jacket whilst looking for his door key.

“Fetch!” Viggo said and threw him the keys. 

After the front door was locked the two walked back to the bed. Kissing and helping each other to undress.

This time they swapped places and Sean bottomed. They shared a cigarette and started all over very slowly this time with lot of foreplay and teasing.

They were just about to fall asleep when a strange noise and a vibration went through the ship.

“What’s that?” Viggo asked and Sean shrugged.

“Is that normal?” 

“I don’t think so.” Sean got up. “I’ll check. You stay here. I be back soon.”

Stumbling into his pants on the way to the door and just putting his jacket over his naked chest, Sean stepped out of the cabin. A few passengers were out and about asking questions at every crew member they could get hold off but each one was told to return to their cabins.

Meanwhile Viggo got dressed again and lighting a cigarette sat down in his small lounge waiting for Sean’s return.

He had to wait for almost forty-five minutes.

Seventeen minutes after midnight there was a knock at his door and an officer told him in a calm voice to fetch his life-vest and assemble on deck on starboard outside the first class smoke room. Hidden under his life-vest Viggo carried Sean’s shirt. Hoping to see the young steward somewhere where he could hand the shirt over before it would be noticed that it had gone amiss.

However he couldn’t see Sean anywhere. Summoned to go one deck up at the Boat-deck he joined the other first class passengers that were gathered in the bar for a drink, listening to the band playing jazzy tunes.

Seeing one after the other of the lifeboats taking off at first half empty later filled properly he decided to go in search for Sean.

He found him standing attention to an announcement of Captain Smith an hour later. The Captain just told his crew that from now on everyone was on himself. Turning around Sean bumped into Viggo’s chest.

“Holy. You are still on board, sir. Why aren’t you in one of the boats?” Sean said loudly before pulling Viggo outside on deck where the sound of the voices of confused passengers left on board was increasing. 

“Shit, Viggo. Why didn’t you leave when there was time? Now all lifeboats are gone.” He hissed in Viggo’s ear. 

Viggo looked around at the crowds still on board ship.

“I don’t understand? There are still so many people on board. Women and children even. This can’t be right.”

But Sean shook his head. 

“Come with me.” He said pulling Viggo by the sleeve of his suit. “You need a coat. It’s too cold.” 

Sean pulled Viggo up the grand staircase and they entered Viggo’s cabin again, where they were searching Viggo’s wardrobe for a warm coat.

Suddenly the room began to tilt and they slid and crashed into the wall. The tilt was so steep that they couldn’t escape the room as they were both wedge between the bed and the wardrobe. From outside they heard screams of people who slid along the deck and clearly if not crashing into the facilities on deck must clearly fall over board and into the freezing cold water.

“What now, Sean?” Viggo said, looking at Sean with a sad look on his face. “We certainly will drown. Just my luck. There I meet someone I like ...” He couldn’t continue as Sean took his face in his hands and kissed him.

“We get out here all right. You hear. We get out here all right.” The young steward said. “But for now we stay put and now, let’s get you into that coat of yours.” 

He helped Viggo to get out of the life-vest and into the coat. Then he put the life-vest back on Viggo and tied it up thoroughly. 

“Oh,” Viggo tried to bent but the vest wasn’t helping, so he pointed. “I have your shirt there. Maybe you better put that back on as well.” 

Quickly Sean got fully dressed and back into his thick uniform jacket and the life-vest. 

A loud screeching noise was heard and then a ripping sound then the bed moved backwards as the ship fell back to level. 

“What’s going on?” Viggo wondered but Sean told him to hurry that there was no time to loose.

They made a run down the decks as low below as they could get. Sean tried to explain between gasps for air that the ship must have been ripped in two. 

“When we can get closer to the waterline then its not such a steep plunge. With luck we can reach one of the lifeboats out there.”

They needn’t run far down as the ship was taking water fast now. 

“Prepare yourself.” Sean said. “Water’s icy. Will knock your breath out.”

They held each others hand as they jumped.

It was as Sean had said the freezing cold water knocked the air out of Viggo’s breath gladly neither he nor Sean were far under water and fast broke to the surface.

Viggo could feel his muscles cramp.

“Keep going.” Sean tried to shout and swam ahead. 

Viggo struggled to keep up but finally they both made it to an upturned life-boat.

Despite their hurting muscles and being out of breath from the ice-cold water they managed to climb onto the keel of the boat. Holding each other close to keep the boat steady.

They were shivering violently, their coats were frozen together as was their hair, faces and hands. Viggo couldn’t feel his legs or feet which dangled over the bulk of the boat’s sides.

Strangely enough he rather felt warm. 

It was about eight o’clock he guessed when he and Sean climbed on board the Carpathia.

Viggo wondered why nobody of the crew on board was taking any notice of them but Sean was quickly on his feet again and organized some warm blankets and tea for them.

On the 17th of April Sean came back with gifts. As this was his birthday he said the cook had prepared a little special for them. 

To Viggo’s great surprise he brought a pot of coffee and some biscuits of better quality than the normal ship biscuits they had been eaten the last two days. 

The day the two spent snuggled up and all others seemed to be in it as they were not disturbed not once. In their little bunk they made love and Sean chuckled at Viggo’s desperate attempt to keep the noises down.

“Won’t we get into trouble if they find us like this?” He asked when Sean lifted his legs up and over his shoulders. 

However Sean just giggled and carried on shagging him through the mattress as he put it.

The truth was that they hardly were noticed on board and Sean was the one providing for him on board.

Again when they arrived in New York harbor three days later Viggo took the lead but again despite him sending off a telegram from on board the Carpathia nobody seemed to be there to wait for them as they stepped onto the Cunard pier.

However Viggo wasn’t bothered. Taking Sean with him he made his way through the crowed streets and stirred his friend to his families’ New York home.

Strangely enough there seemed to be nobody at home and no servant answered to his knocking.

“How strange.” He said, “First the trouble I had to get that telegraph out as nobody wanted to serve me on board the Carpathia and now there is nobody to greet us here.”

But Sean didn’t seemed to be bothered.

“Come on,” He said, “I know where we can bunk.”

To Viggo’s great astonishment Sean dragged him into one of the coaches which was already in use. Viggo nodded but the other passengers on the ride just ignored him.

They jumped off the ride when they reached the Waldorf Hotel.

He marched them in, just walked across the lobby without being held up and from behind the reception fished a key to a room.

“What ???” Viggo had no time to ask as Sean pulled him further towards the elevators.

Arriving on the top floor in their room, Viggo turned to Sean.

“How on earth, Sean? Why did they let you take that key?”

“Oh, not to worry.” Sean answered grinning. “The line has an agreement.”

Viggo raised his eyebrow.

Something seemed to be very wrong here. Why would the cruise line pay an expensive hotel room for a simple employee. 

From what he had learnt of Sean’s background over the days they had been together, he couldn’t figure that the young man had any acquaintances or relation in America apart from himself that was. 

They staid for several weeks at the room at the hotel, even though Viggo tried his families home several times but to no avail. One day a sign went up saying “for sale”.

Sean soon after got restless and finally he came back saying that he would be going back to sea. 

With nothing to loose Viggo agreed to join up too. However, he was no sailor and therefore they agreed that Viggo should travel as a passenger again.

When they moved out Viggo asked if they had to pay the bill but Sean shook his head announcing that he shouldn’t worry about the bill as it was sorted already. 

What struck Viggo strange at first was the fact that during their stay they had to move from room to room several times. But Sean had an explanation that the contract between the line and the hotel included that the staff was only to stay in the rooms that couldn’t been given to guests.

It all made sense so far.

However curiosity made him search for clues. To his great astonishment he found that neither Sean’s nor his own name had appeared in the name list of survivors of the Titanic disaster printed out in any of the newspapers. In the weeks to follow he went through the libraries trying to lay his hands on each snippet he could get. He found that the crew list had no mention of Sean’s name at all neither was he down in the passenger lists. Only he had living proof as he still had his cabin door keys in his pocket.

Adding even more to his confusion he somehow felt as if Sean was more than familiar and some nights he dreamt of ancient times and always Sean was there. Oft times as his companion but sometimes as his opponent at least for a while. However it seemed that they always ended up having a sexual relationship.

For a while he wondered if he should discuss this with Sean but he was afraid that Sean would get angry and possibly leave him. 

In a way he had become dependent on Sean who seemed to always find his ways around in this ever changing world. 

The years went past and the two staid together. However each ship Sean hired on seemed to be doomed and ten years after their arrival in New York after the sinking of the Titanic they were rescued from the Vestris, a British steamer who sank off the coast of Virginia.

Six years further on they were trapped in the fire on board of the Morro Castle off the coast of New Jersey.

It seemed as if they were stumbling from catastrophe to catastrophe.

Viggo also noticed that they always got away last minute and even though time went on neither Sean nor he seemed to be affected by it.

“Makes one wonder!” He mused one day as he looked into the mirror. “Maybe I did die when the Titanic went down after all.”

Sean looked at him and smiled.

“Come over here, my beautiful ghost.” He teased and took Viggo into his arms making him forget his line of thought.

  


THE END


End file.
